Bittersweet Symphony
by Nyanperona
Summary: Himuro is a Pistanthrophobe & Murasakibara is way too ignorant for being a nice person. But what happens when someone who is afraid of love & trust, actually feels attracted to a giant kid that is only interested in sweets? Is Atsushi even able to show a gentle side & how is Himuro going to overcome his fear by teaching the giant to be another person? Surprises are awaiting them!
1. FIRST THIS

Before you start to read, I just want so make some little things clear C:

First of all, the characters in this story are around 19/20 years old, but you can imagine them just as you like. This goes as well as for the places I'm describing in this ff!

I do not know these two characters well enough for my own good, but I'm researching their behavior and I'm analyzing their personality. And as much as I like to make them as original as I can, I love to give them some personal features so that they will fit even better with the plot.

At first, I wanted to make Himuro as a girl, but dear Lord who am I kidding? I love male action.  
I gave Himuro some personal issues, some complexes, shyness as well as Pistanthrophobia.

Murasakibara on the other side is a character I will work on more while this story goes on. He is more like a giant child, acting self centered and being in his own world.

But that's when both will realize that they see similarities in their being...

**CONTAINS**: smut (boy x boy), awkward situations, pervy situations, lovely situations, depression

˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º


	2. The Beginning

This town, totally different from his home and yet somewhat familiar. But that was just what he wanted. A new beginning in this land. Here, he hoped to find his luck and his peace.

Away from his beloved family and all the things that happened in that twisted little town he lived for 19 years. He was here, long ago and remembered how sad he had been for leaving this beautiful place.

But finally, he made it out of there and managed to fly to Japan to start a new life.

Thanks to basketball, he found that bargain to a trip to Japan, where they would search for new talents. And If he would be good enough to show his skills, they would pay him for being here during winter.

Himuro smiled softly as his murky gray eyes looked at the map in his hands. Being new in this part of Japan, he had no clue where to go to find his school. He walked blindly through the streets, always searching for the letters that would say:** Yosen HIgh **

He looked around the place that bloomed with cherry blossom trees that hung down over the river. While looking at the small bridge that was in the middle of the street, he could see a building that looked like a gym.

Walking slowly, he ruffled his slick black hair and shouldered his bag. He was quite nervous. Meeting new people was always hard for him even if he never showed it.

As he walked closer to the building, he hurt the sound of students, running in the gym. Did they start or was he just late? IT has been still 10 min!

The male walked to the door, inhaled deeply and pushed the it aside. Instantly, the familiar smell of sweat and polished floor came into his nose, making him ready to join them.

The dark haired boy looked around to see some students in his age, running big circles. His eyes focused directly on the big male with purple hair whom height was ridiculous.

Observing him, he noticed that this guy ran at the end of the group, munching. Himuro frowned his brows for a brief moment. Eating while running?

He shrugged his shoulders and searched for the captain of his new team. As he stepped in, he couldn't find him and wondered. Now he had to ask someone...

Sighing threw his nose, he walked around to the other side of the gym and wondered what would be the best thing to do now? He didn't want to stop them now and ask nor did he want to wait here until they were done.

As he stood there, thinking about what to do, a woman suddenly appeared by his side.

"You must be Nr.12?" He asked and Himuro turned his face to her. She had long black hair and a somewhat stern expression on her face. Although she was smiling softly, she made the expression of being very strict.

Wearing a black and white suit, she looked more like a woman that would work in an office. "My name is Masako Araki and I am the coach of Yosen High, you must be Himuro Tatsuya am I right?"

"Yes. Um... am I late?" He asked after bowing down to her. The woman shook her head and looked over to the team. "I just lecture the gentlemen to have a better behavior towards a woman. That's why they are already running."

"I see."

She looked down at him and showed to a door that was behind her. "Through this door and then on the right, there you can change yourself."

And that's what he did. He followed her instructions and walked into the changing room. According to the woman's appearance, she must have lectured the boys in many ways because this room was neat.

Back in Amerika, he used to see a room where clothes and shoes would lay on the floor and everyone had to search his stuff. He searched through the lookers and decided to take one where he wouldn't be too close to another one, yet too far away to seem antisocial.

Yes, it wasn't easy for him to meet new people, but what else was there to do than just his acting skills? Putting everything into the locker, he took a sip from his water bottle and closed it.

As he walked out of the changing room and closed the door behind him, he could see that the group gathered in a circle, looking at the coach. He just walked slowly towards them and smiled as best as he could.

Coach Masako pushed him into the circle as he stood beside her, somehow nervous on the inside. "This is the new member I already told you about. Please, introduce yourself."

Ugh, Himuro thought. He hated speaking in front of groups. The fact that this group consisted of a few people, still bothered him. Maybe it was because of that giant with the purple hair?

This one stared down at him with a blank, almost bored expression. The other boys looked tall as well and that's when Himuro noticed that almost everyone in this team was taller than him. Despite having a decent height, he felt small standing in front of them.

Hiding the nervousness, he began to speak. First, his name, then his place on the court, he trained for and when the coach asked him what his goal was, his desire to play basketball, he had been interrupted by the tallest of them.

"Why are you hiding your right eye?" He sounded like a sleepy kid while asking and Himuro couldn't help but blink at him. And why are you eating during the training? He thought and put that in the corner of his mind.

"Murasakibara-kun!" The coach called in a solid tone that startled even the other members. "I think I told you to work on your manners."

Yup, Himuro nodded inwardly. This woman was tough and strict as well. He wondered how long she was already the coach of those guys? And how often did she punish them? She was like a very harsh version of Alex. Maybe without the big bosom, and without her Spanish charm.

This was a Japanese business woman at her best. She cleared her throat and pointed to every team member to introduce them to him. Now that Himuro knew their names, he actually could see that Kensuke Fukui was about his height. But still, he felt small.

Although some of them had some nasty stare's, Himuro wanted to be optimistic and thought that they aren't as bad as that. At least he hoped so.

Anyhow, the tall guy with the short spiky hair and the rough body built like a gorilla, came up to him to pump his fist on his shoulder. This manner should be playful and yet Himuro could feel his knuckle's leaving a light mark on his skin.

"So yeah," he grinned widely. "I'm the captain. If you want to know something, just ask me. In return you can give me some helpful tips."

Himuro stared at him not knowing what to think. "Tips?" He asked and furrowed his brows slightly.

"Ah c'mon! With the your look. you must be having great luck with the ladies!"

He slapped his big hand on Himuro's back and laughed wildly as the other member's just rolled with their eyes. "He's so desperate to find a girl that anything will do." Kensuke mumbled and sighed.

"And I'm still concerned that I still don't have one."

Himuro couldn't help but smile, amused as he watched them. Indeed, those guys made a rough appearance but they still acted normally and even goofy.

Well not everyone. The giant purple-haired just to observe the situation as his face seemed to be thinking about other stuff. Wei Liu, the other tall guy who must have been like 5cm shorter than purple-head was waiting for them.

A calm soul without any outstanding personality and yet he looked like a mix of Japanese and Chinese. Even his name sounded different than national Japanese.

After this round where the coach left them for some minutes, Himuro just observed the team and how they were acting towards each other and he noticed that he was not the only one who observed the scene.

Murasakibara, swallowing a candy bar just like that looked from above at him which make him nervous. What was this guy thinking? Or was he in his own thoughts and just stopping his gaze at him?

However to escape this awkwardness, Himuro just smiled clumsily, which the other male didn't even catch. Ouch, how much he hated it when this happened.

Smiling at someone when it took him so much effort and yet no respond seems to come. He exhaled through his nose and was glad as the coach came back to let them run their rounds.

"You can chatter with the newbie after the training and show him our base, now is the time to train!"

Base? Like, sitting together and talking about random stuff while being in a closed room? Himuro didn't know if he should be happy about it and yet he just hoped for the best.

The whole time, Himuro was able to hear some goofy conversations between the coach and everyone. Almost everyone. Purple-head still was in his thoughts and it didn't seem to bother him if he had been included or excluded.

There has been just one thing he must have thought about. Sweets and shooting hoops constantly. But Himuro could do that, too. That's why he traveled to this place to play with this team together. To show the result of his enormous effort in training.

As he grabbed the ball, he quickly dashed around the obstacles made a turn around himself and when suddenly Kensuke blocked his way, he was sure to use his special trick.

He jumped as well as the other guy did and threw the ball somewhere over his own head, just to grab it again and throw it twice. How often he had to learn this little fake trick that somehow surprised the whole team.

At the end of the day, Himuro had the impression that his shots which the other members wanted to see over and over, he managed to show that he was a worthy member for them.

Being praised by the coach and the captain, Himuro knew that he could be a great help inside this team. There has been just one little hook. While using that technique again, Murasakibara suddenly appeared out of nowhere and slapped the ball out of his hand.

Surprised by that action, Himuro thought this guy didn't want to be offensive since he had been in his corner and shooting from that point.

"Ah, Mursakibara-kun, don't be a killjoy." the captain grumbled while stretching his upper body. "I am not." the other one simply replied. "But I have to move from time to time, you know."

Violet orbs looked down into gray ones. "Do you love basketball?" He asked. What was with this guy? All the time he played the sleeping lion who had been in his own world and now he stood right before his nose as if he was about to confront him about something.

But Himuro didn't want to seem weak nor shy even though he knew the truth. It was all the power in his acting. "Yes, I do." He responded calmly and waiting for the mail.

"Mmm..." What a strange answer that came from above. It looked as if he wasn't pleased with that and just nodded slightly. But nothing else came after that.

The coach just whistled and dismissed them until the next time. Kenichi just made a scornful tone. "Don't think about it. This guy is a bit hard to handle. Always in his own world and always too arrogant to come to train with us."

"Yeah, after all he is a member of the Generation of the Mircales. You know, those monsters with their special talent." Kensuke added. "You heard of them?"

Of course he had. He admired those people who had it simply in their bones. No, in their being. Having a special talent was always something that Himuro sought. But he just had to act his way through the world.

They changed themselves and discussed about random things. And still, Himuro was the one that observed everyone. From their habits, how to change and the way their bodies have been built to their way of speaking.

He tried to notice everything to analyze them and find his spot somewhere in this team. While observing everyone, his eyes stopped at the big body of the tallest member.

Himuro was one who admired people of both genders as long as they caught his eye and this one was really something. A well-built back and those shoulders!

He was very tall, but not so bulky like the captain. Indeed, he reminded him of a big, sleepy and purple lion. As Murasakibara turned around, Himuro's head quickly moved to the side and he cursed inwards.

He stared too long at this guy and now he noticed it. He hoped the other's haven't and turned around to put his staff into the his bag. Somehow, he had a feeling that this monster would give him more than just awkward moments.

• ˚ * • • ˚ * • • ˚ * • • ˚ * • • ˚ * • • ˚ * • • ˚ * • • ˚ * • • ˚ * • • ˚ * •

There will be more fluffs, some smut and a real plot so don't worry! It's not pwp! (At least not only...)

Just a little intro... Oh, and if you find some grammatical issues, you can keep them!  
Nah just kidding. I'm still learning to master this language so don't be too hard on me ;)

Thanks for reading!


	3. Sweet Coincidence

Waking up extremely late Himuro wondered why he didn't close the window during the night. It was freezingly cold as he stood up and closed it. And damn, he was so sensitive to cold temperatures. As he looked out and saw the unusual view, he smiled and couldn't believe that it has been 4 weeks now that he moved to Japan.

Living in a small apartment on the 14th floor at the edge of the center of the city and with a beautiful view day in day out. He could see a landscape of many cherry blossom trees behind the skyscrapers. Lots of small shops and a path that leads through a small forest with a temple at the end of the path.

He was glad that the company payed his little apartment for the time he would stay here. But he wished to live here forever and that's why he needed to get a job and pay his own flatlet.

So this is how it was like to live alone. Quiet mornings without much talk or hectic, just like he always wanted. In America, he has been used to loud mornings because of his little brother.

Normally when he would get up, his black cat would always come to him for a nice greeting but not here. He was in Japan and this should be a new start in his life. Now he got his own rooms and didn't need it to share them with his small or big brother.

His big sister would have an own room because she was a girl. Therefore Himuro never had his privacy at all. Living with five people in a small house would sometimes lead to the fact where one had absolutely no isolation.

Now that his mother threw his husband out and his big sister moved to her boyfriend, there was still not enough space for everyone. Unlike here, Himuro didn't even know what to do with all this space and all this peace.

It was not that he hated it, but he always wished for a place where he could come up just by having a room for himself. And now he got a small apartment only for himself. Selfish, wasn't it? And yet Himuro had the thought that this felt right.

It gave him the power to be independent and to seek his own visional walls. Maybe it was a bit lonely and still he liked being this way. No fake people, no effort in pointless communication. After all, he was not able to live with someone else besides his family.

He scratched the back of his neck and yawned as he sat in the kitchen and made himself tea. Today he would walk through the town and look at the shops if they are searching for new manpower.

After making himself ready and drinking his tea, he put on his dark red scarf and headed out of the door. Being here for the first few days, Himuro managed to meet an old lady that would greet him always so cheerfully. One thing that made his stay a bit nicer.

Yesterday she told him to get a partner so he wouldn't be that lonely. Himuro said to her that it was a help but thought that this would never happen.

How could he be with someone when he wasn't even able handling himself? And besides, he can't trust people. He had no idea what they are thinking and how to deal with them the right way. Of course, he wasn't antisocial but sometimes the energy input was too much and Himuro was an introvert after all.

His big brother on the other hand was always so easy going with all the girls he dated, but Himuro, no he had no idea what to do. Instead, he just smiled politely at the world without knowing what they wanted. How was it possible to fall in love with someone and stay together without being hurt?

Of course, there had been people that Himuro had a crush on or admired them, but falling in love has never been an option for him. That would mean, to understand each other and love each other with all the faults. He had just too many of them and couldn't handle himself so how could another human being do this?

He walked down the street towards the city and looked around to find some flagships. Maid-Cafes, restaurants and even a bakery that needed manpower.

But he couldn't dress up as a maid nor did he like to work in restaurants. Maybe a bakery? As he walked along he found a donut shop and smiled softly. Even if he hated being stared at by people he could think about standing behind the till and handing out donuts. The colorful baked goods somehow made a nice expression.

As he came nearer he saw someone coming out of the shop. Someone with purple hair. Instinctive, Himuro froze as he saw Murasakibara, hands full of boxes and sweets in packages. Who would carry all those things in such an idiotic way, he wondered. It wasn't logical and looked unsteady.

It was such a big pile that he couldn't even see his face, but Himuro saw that the small mountain in his hands was wobbling. Some packages on top of the pile slowly sliding down and just in time he ran up to him to catch them.

"Hm?" the giant made and looked down. By bending forward, more of the small bags were sliding directly into Himuro's arms. The smaller male exhaled in relief as he looked up and met the gaze.

For some moments, Murasakibara just looked at him with the same stare he always held without saying a word. "Oh...it's you." He said finally and it looked as if he was trying to recall his name. "Thanks for catching them."

"No problem." Himuro mumbled back and looked at the hand that grabbed the first package to just pile them up again. He observed how the guy tried to make another mountain on his hands. Normally, Himuro wasn't that shy of a person, but this guy somehow managed to confuse him.

"Can I help you somehow?" He asked as he watched him.  
"It's okay." the other answered, but it seemed that he had his difficulties which somehow struck Himuro's nerve.

He exhaled through his nose and grabbed some of the packages from him without asking a second time. "Here..." As he took them and stowed them strategically in the other bags so that everything found its place, Murasakibara blinked. It really wasn't such a big problem.

He had now two full bags, on the verge of exploding and some little boxes in his hand. For Himuro, it looked much better this way than walking through the streets like a seal that was trying to balance things on his nose.

"Much better." Himuro said and smiled. "Ah..." the other just replied and tilted his head to the side. Suddenly he fumbled out a packed donut and handed it to him. "Do you like sweets? I can't give you something else."

Being surprised by that, Himuro just took it from him and nodded shyly. "Eh, yeah, I like sweets, it's okay. Thank you!" He looked at the light pink frosting and smiled. "Strawberry."

Murasakibara's eyes observed the other male and his orbs trailed from his head to toe. "You're Himuro, right?" The said male nodded. It was strange that even after 5 weeks of training, twice a week this guy asked him who he was. Well, that was not quite right. This guy often skipped the training.

"Why are you here?" He asked as his eyes gave him a penetrating stare. Obviously, Himuro wasn't good at holding stares, but strangely, he kept being steady.

"I have too many reasons to tell them." He simply replied and smiled which surprised Murasakibara. "Wanna eat? I bet you haven't been here yet."

He didn't expect such a question from someone like him. He showed the picture of what the other Yosen players said about him. Arrogant, lazy and interested in nothing but sweets so why would he ask him if they wanted to eat together?

Because of Himuro's polite nature, he just said. "Yeah, why not." and followed the guy in the shop. They sat at a table that was close to the window. Himuro thought about an escape if the situation would turn out too awkwardly.

As Himuro sat down, Mursasakibara placed all the bought food at the table and sat down as well. He slowly opened one after the other and ate them.

The way he opened the package frustrated Himuro somehow because those big hands were shaking as they would crush the small candy bar. Just like a little kid, the purplehead groaned and put it aside to open another package.

Himuro's hand slowly grabbed it and opened it for him. Violet eyes followed him as he handed it over. "Thanks." he mumbled and shoved it all into his mouth.

Despite having so much candy in his mouth, Himuro found it astounding that this guy managed to put even more into it. Such a big mouth, he thought and observed how the chocolate disappeared between those lips.

He shook his head slightly and opened his own candy. And now they were sitting in front of each other, munching their food and staring at the table. What was he supposed to say? Honestly, he had so many questions to ask this person, but Himuro had no idea how to begin.

Maybe this guy wasn't even finding the slightest sympathy for him. Suddenly, he thought about the first day and looked up only to find violet eyes staring at him already.

He stopped chewing and stared at him just to jolt as the guy's hand wiped something from the corner of his mouth and taking it into his mouth. His eyes widened and he couldn't open his mouth to talk.

"You had something on your face." Murasakibara said. "Sorry, I'm hungry."

Yeah, I believe that, Himuro thought and swallowed. "Uhm.. I have a question." He started and wiped his fingers clean. "At my first day...you asked me if I like basketball and I said yeah I do. So I wanted to ask you, do you like it? I mean sometimes you don't appear to train with everyone."

It was somehow a stupid question and yet he had to say something. Nothing was more uncomfortable than this silence and hearing himself chewing.

Atsushi swallowed as well and looked deep into his eye. "I don't like it." He said and surprised the other male. "I don't have to practice every time, it's not like I need it anyway. But the coach insists me to come."

Oh yeah, he was a Miracle member, Himuro thought. Of course he wouldn't come every time. This guy got talent and didn't need to practice and now he was so sure of himself that he didn't need it. But why does he don't like it? Why is he playing then?

Realizing that he was sitting with a famous and talented basketball player at one table, made Himuro wonder if the others were like this as well?

"I see but why do you even play If you don't like it?" He answered and looked at his donut. Was this guy always like this and what about the others? Didn't they get along as a team? He must be pretty sure of his talent if he could simply decide if he would come to train or not.

"It's not like I have fun playing this, it's just that I have the talent for playing. Nothing more."

Harsh words coming out of him. Why would someone endure something he doesn't even like? Mustering Himuro's little frown, his eyes wandered to the little dot under his eye. But this guy didn't want to poke holes into him and just went on.

After all it was his decision and Himuro respected him for whatever reasons he got. "What about the coach?" He remembered her always nagging at him. Murasakibara licked his lips and Himuro couldn't help but observe it. "Ugh..." He groaned annoyingly. "She's trying to lecture me."

The black haired male nodded and smiled amusingly. "I saw that. She's pretty strict." The other male groaned again. "Yeah..."

And the next package has been opened and Himuro's eyes widened as he saw the green kitkat. "Oh is this the green tea flavor?" He asked and pointed at it. Surprised by being interested in the candy, Murasakibara broke it in half and gave it to him.

"Almost no one who I know like this type."  
"I guess I'm the first one." He smiled and shoved it into his mouth. He smiled as he enjoyed the taste. "mmmh...it's good!"

Atsushi didn't know why, but smiled with him and noticed a thing. "You smile a lot today."  
"Huh?"  
"Whenever we're playing or sitting in the changing room you always have that poker face on."

Himuro blinked at him and wondered if this guy was staring so often at him like he did.  
"I have my ways of showing emotions."

"Ah. I think you should do it more often. It suits you."

The black haired male blushed slightly and grinned at him. "I would like to say that to you too."  
"Whaf? Why?" He mumbled with a mouth full of sweets.

"Because you have a poker face, too!"

That wasn't the right word to use because this guy was throwing daggers at everyone with his eyes or he would look like sleepy panda, which would fit with the fact that he didn't like playing.

"Oh... Yeah, maybe."

As Himuro finished his donut, he didn't want to leave so quickly because making a comfortable, loose bond with this guy would be much more pleasant. Maybe even better in the future.

"Say... Do you have time?"

After eating the 5th box of pralines, Murasakibara closed the bag and looked at him. "Yes, I have."

"Uhm, would you be so kind to show me some interesting places?"  
Himuro wanted to punch himself for sounding like a lost tourist and yet he needed someone who would help him.

Without a word at first, the giant stood up slowly and showed once again, his enormous height as he looked down at him. "Sure." Himuro wanted to look after a job and now got tangled to spent some time with this guy and even if he was nervous, he was glad about this incident.

Walking besides this giant, made Himuro feel extremely small for his height. As they walked through the town and Murasakibara pointed to many shops where someone could find delicious food, Himuro tried to keep his distance not to touch him with his arm.

As they walked from one shop to the next, Himuro even found many interesting looking things to eat and bought some of them. Maybe he should try to cook something since he only ate a donut.

All the time, this guy kept showing him places where he could buy his food. Did Himuro expect this? Well, apart he somehow did. The good thing was, that Murasakibara almost never looked down to him to make eye contact which eased him.

While walking ahead suddenly, the tall male stopped and managed Himuro to bump into him. He turned his head around and looked down for the first time in a while. "Now you're well provided for food. I can show you some other places but they aren't that special."

"Ah yeah...that's helpful. After all, I'm not so good at cooking so thanks. As long as you have time."

Something in the way this guy kept staring at him from above made Himuro wonder and it nagged him. This is what he meant. Being with someone and not being able to know what they are thinking about him if he was annoying or if they just wanted to be polite.

It is exhausting and yet he found this guy extremely interesting and even attractive. He still thought about the finger that was on the corner of his mouth to wipe the crumb away.

"I see. Just say something if it's getting boring."

And they went on. With Atsushi's help, Himuro was able to see some nice parks, a beautiful bridge and so many wonderful temples. Wherever they were going, Himuro couldn't stop admiring the views and the atmosphere this land gave him.

Atsushi observed him from above and found it pleasant being with someone who didn't talk too much and yet he wanted to ask him something to hear his voice. "Muro-chin," he said as if it was a question and Himuro's head turned to him. "I keep calling you that, from now on. I guess you're not like the other guys. They are just a bunch of big oafs."

Woah, was that now a compliment? It sounded like one. The raven haired male smiled and his mouth curved in amusement. He did not know why he found it not surprising that this guy couldn't handle the other teammates. "That's nice to hear, I guess. I think they have all their... features." He answered and rubbed his neck while avoiding the gaze from above.

"So I'm going to call you Atsushi?" He couldn't put a suffix at the end of his name, just not to sound too comforting.

"Ok." The Miracle member answered and shove a bonbon into his mouth. "Here." He put one as well into Himuro's hands who just took it without a word. For someone that was always thinking about food and eating sweets he sure was someone who like to share.

"You're not a talker, hm." He asked as they walked to the bridge that lead to Yosen High. Atsushi showed him many small places, places that were nothing special to him, but to Himuro it was a nice experience seeing all this.

Even if this guy didn't talk much either and Himuro forgot his camera to shoot pictures. What was he going to answer to this now? "Uhm..." he started while walking beside him and sometimes touching the arm with his because of the people around him. "It depends."

"Ah yeah, you need a topic right?" It seemed that the other male was searching for one and even found it. "What are your reasons for being here?"

That wasn't a good question and yet Himuro answered it politely in his way. "I like basketball and I wanted to get out of America and so I found this bargain to travel to Japan. Well, I needed to show the audience my technique and they told me that Yosen High was currently searching for a member."

"Okay, and the other reasons?" Was this guy really interested or did he want to hear a certain answer? It was strange that they spend more than half of the day together just by eating sweets and showing Himuro the town. They walked to the train station as both noticed that they walked farther than they actually wanted.

"Ah, it's not so important..." Himuro mumbled as they walked up the stairs to the train station. There had been lots of reasons why he wanted to come here, but they were very personal and talking to someone he didn't know well about his family and his own complexes wasn't a good idea.

There was an automatic mechanism inside him to shut up whenever it came to things that were too personal. Like a wall that gave him safety for talking too much and letting too much from him out.

"Oh...we're somehow far away from the town...and I even walked in the wrong direction." Murasakibara noticed and looked at his watch. He looked slightly surprised about it and looked down at the other male. "You need a ticket so we can drive back." While nodding, the purplehead walked over to a ticket machine and showed him how to get one.

After thanking him for his childish interactions, they stepped into the train. There were no free seats anymore because of all the people so they had to stand in the corner, Himuro with his back on the door and Murasakibara before him. Way too close.

Himuro hoped some people would get off at the next station, but it was the contrary. More and more people were coming into the train until Atsushi had to press himself a bit on Himuro. And then there was this little difficulty that the raven haired boy couldn't grab a retainer from above because all have been taken.

The tall male observed him as he tried to hold himself somewhere, but failed and as the train stopped, Himuro bumped into the giant. Slightly red around his nose, he tried to get his distance by pressing his hands on the other male.

"It's okay, you can hold me." He heard from above and as he looked up, he could see a different expression from his teammate. As the sun was slowly going down, the light made Murasakibara's face much warmer and softer.

Did he smile? Softly and yet Himuro had been able to see it. "O-Ok." He answered and smiled slightly back at him. His fingers gently feeling the fabric of the dark gray pullover and he even was able to smell a certain scent.

Suddenly, he felt like the body was moving and as he looked up again, Murasakibara's face came down to him. He had no idea why, but the guy was almost whispering into his ear. "We need to get out." Himuro nodded and felt a shiver on his skin.

There were still so many people in the train that Atsushi just grabbed Himuro by the hand and dragged him out. Without much talk they walked back to the donut shop where they meet before. And as they walked, Himuro never expected to have a day like this.

The tall guy turned around and pointed with his finger in the direction from where Himuro must have come. Well, it was the wrong one. "Did you come from there? I don't know where you live and I don't know what you're going to do now but I guess that's it for today."

For today? Well, yeah, there had been more things to see, but he was right. "I came from there." Himuro grinned and pointed his finger in the other direction. "Just down the street and around the corner."

Murasakibara raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Not far away is Aomine's favorite place. You know, it's called the Cage where junkies and strange people go to."

Oh. Himuro just shrugged with his shoulders. The view is nice and he hasn't seen a strange human being since his first time. "I keep that in mind." He looked into his own bag." I guess I will be going then. I need to cook something, even If I'm not that skilled."

"Want me to help you?"

Another abrupt question. Wait, does this mean he wanted to come to his flat and helping him making food? He didn't want to say no and yet he wanted to have his peace after being able to touch him somehow.

"I can reward you for helping me with the sweets."  
"Oh It was nothing but I guess I could need some help."

Shit, he didn't intend to say that and yet he did it. And now they turned around walked to his flat. What a surprise.

˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • •


	4. Curry

Why couldn't he shut his mouth, Himuro thought as they walked. He took a deep breath as he was about to take the steps and yet in the same minute, the doors to the elevator opened with a light tone. He looked at Murasakibara who stared at him. To his luck, no one was inside.

Shit, he cursed and walked into it with wobbly legs. How much he hated being in a small room with someone he didn't know well. He doesn't have claustrophobia or anything like that, it was just this horrible pressure surrounding him as Murasakibara stepped after him into the elevator.

He looked behind his shoulder briefly and pressed the numbers.  
"14th floor?" The purple-head said in a surprised tone. As he heard him speak, he could feel his tone vibrating through his chest.

"Yeah, I like living that high." Himuro answered and placed himself into the corner because he didn't want to have the giant right at his back. He clenched his fingers slightly around the plastic fabric from his bag and looked straight ahead.

He couldn't bring his head to look at his teammate just like that and hoped, the elevator would turn into a rocket, firing them up to his flat already.

No one was talking, only their breathing could be heard, and as they reached the 7th floor, an old familiar lady joined them. She stepped in and as soon as she recognized Himuro her face lit up.

"Oh the handsome young man from above. Have you accustomed to live here?" The raven haired boy grinned clumsily and bowed down to her. "Oh yes I did. I've been here before, but that's long ago. I just happen to forget some things."

The old granny looked over to the giant in the corner who just observed the two curiously. "I see, you brought a friend with you? That's nice to see! You always seem to be by yourself, a bit of contact with others never harm anyone, dear!"

Himuro swallowed hard as he looked over to Murasakibara. Was he a friend? Hell, who knows. They haven't been that close and they only glance at each other every now and then.

This is the first time, he would invite someone to his flat. And this lovely hay bag never knows when to keep quiet. She turned around to face the door and sighed. "My old bones...I wanted to walk the stairs, but I'm just so tired." Her gray head turned around as she let out a small laugh. "If I would happen to meet you there, you sure had to carry me up to the 13th floor."

"Eh...yes of course!"  
"What a polite boy." she muttered and made Himuro blush again. She was treating him like one of her children, even if she didn't know him that well.

It was a nice feeling that she cared about him and yet she could say the most awkward things, especially now. Atsushi on the other end of the elevator, just listened and observed the two without a change in his face.

Finally, they reached the 13th floor, where his neighbor would get out, but as soon as she stepped outside, she quickly returned to face the miracle member.

"Please take good care of him." She said to him with a wink and disappeared. Himuro couldn't believe it and opened his mouth slightly. Atsushi was surprised as well, but still answered with a nod. "Ah, yeah."

The smaller male bit his inner cheek and exhaled quietly. To his relief, they quickly arrived the wished floor and stepped out. Himuro, not to show his nervousness, slowly walked ahead to show his guest where he was actually living.

They needed to walk around the corner, to the end of the hallway. He fumbled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door to step in. As he held it open to make room for Atsushi, this one had to duck to fit under the frame.

"So..." Himuro exhaled. "Here were are. This is my sober resting place."  
"Resting place?" Atsushi repeated after looking around.

"Eh yes..." Himuro walked to the kitchen and put the bag onto the table. "This is just temporary because of the basketball games. An organization is paying for my flat. After the matches, I need to pay it for myself, and I don't know..."

He stuck his head out of the kitchen to look after his guest and bumped into him. "I-If I'll be able to afford it."

Atsushi looked down at him. "I see." It seemed that he was thinking about something, but Himuro couldn't figure out what it was. And better didn't want to know it. Probably, if he was able to find some snacks here?

He needed to get a grip on himself because this guy managed to make him into such a nervous mess, it started to annoy him for acting so weird.

"So, uhm, what can you teach me?" He asked and put out the groceries out of his bag. "The only thing I can do so far is Ramen and some other simple things."

Atsushi followed him and looked at the bought things as if he was an inspector. Making such a face was surely a thing he hadn't seen before.

"I see, looks like we could make some Kare. Did you try it?"  
"Ah, no, you mean Curry? I've seen it many times before, but I never tried it out."  
"Okay, so let's make, uh Curry. You can start by cutting those into slices."

Himuro nodded and took the carrots while grinning like an idiot. The way this guy said "Curry" somehow made him smile.

"Oh, you can just grab the things you need, by the way." He said and let Murasakibara look though his kitchen equipment. While Himuro cut the vegetables, the other male looked in his bag for some spices.

"Do you have rice and some chicken meat?"  
"Yeah, here."

He wiped his hands clean and grabbed the said things out. Handing them over, he noticed that Atsushi somehow had a weird expression on his face. He looked as if he was concentrated and yet somehow relaxed. How was this possible?

Was he trying to keep his nervousness under control just like Himuro had to? But who was he kidding? This guy didn't need it and yet Himuro wondered what he was up to.

Silence, again. He could hear rattling behind him while Murasakibara took out a pot and placed it on the hot plate. As he looked over to his smaller teammate he titled his head to the side.

"You should try it like this." He suddenly said, standing close behind Himuro and taking his hand into his own, guiding his hand. Himuro's eyes widened and his heart stopped. Feeling the pressure from behind, he didn't dare to breath.

Looking down and concentrating on the big hand on his own, he let himself guide and felt how his face heated up. "Your flat is kinda comfortable."

What does this mean "kinda"? And why is he teaching him how to chop vegetables? This was getting strange and yet a part of him was happy about it. That tiny little part, Himuro almost forgot he has it.

"It has all the needful stuff and I can't complain." Just keep cool and don't freak out, he reminded himself. Everything's fine. KINDA.

"A simple man with simple desires."  
"More or less..." Himuro thought about it for a moment. If he would be honest with himself, he could say that he had some desire. Some desire, so big and somewhat unreachable that he couldn't bring them out and besides, he couldn't talk about them so freely. He wasn't that kind of a person who would go to a stranger and tell him his whole life story.

"You're a real shut in, hm?" He heard from besides and turned his head as he heard the voice closer than expected. And yes, it was, because Atsushi bowed down and could rest his head on Himuro's shoulder.

Instead, he just kept his head beside him and looked at him. Himuro blinked, not knowing what to answer and thankfully hadn't to because the rice was boiling and nearly slopping over.

With his long arm, Atsushi turned the heat down and stepped back to give the other boy some room. Making himself at home, the purple-head started to roast the meat.

He pointed at the vegetables on the plate to put them into the same pan and showed Himuro the various spices he brought himself. And there they were again, after an awkward silence there is this comfortable talking he enjoyed.

And the way this guy talked about food and how to use this thing with this thing made him more special. It was as if some of his arrogance would fall from his iron to make room for some kindness.

Was it possible that this giant, was desperately clinging onto his own walls just like Himuro did? Himuro couldn't really believe that and still, something about this guy was just strange and even interesting.

"So...everything's done and the pot is going to boil for 15 min, eh do you want to watch TV or something?" Himuro asked after the preparing while rubbing his neck.

As he looked up, he caught Atsushi licking his lips and instantly turned red. "Ah wait, here drink something!" He said nervously and placed a glass in front of him. Holy crap, what was that? Himuro's coolness suddenly slipped and he offered the glass to his guest with a noticeable shaky hand. "I just have water, I hope it's okay."

He gave him a shy smile and snapped back to his normal self. Atsushi looked first into the silver eyes and then at the glass, grinning. "Sure." Was his only answer and he stepped aside to let Himuro guide him to the next room.

This room, which was a bedroom and a living room, was more or less a private room. He hoped, Atsushi wouldn't get anxiety because of the minimum of space. The bed was right under the window and before the bed, at the wall was his big wardrobe.

At the other end of this room was a couch that was only where 3 people could sit, and the small tv in front of it. It may look small to Atsushi but for Himuro, it was quite fine. Of course, it could be bigger, but Himuro appreciated.

This was way better than sharing a room with two siblings and not having privacy at all. "Excuse me." He said while handing Atsushi the remote and leaving him to rush into the bathroom.

Closing the door, he let out a big sigh and looked into the mirror. Dear Lord, this was getting on his nerves. Interacting with people on this level in his own flat with this guy. What was this grin? Was he already laughing at him? But why, he just tried his best to be polite.

He looked into the mirror again and fixed his hair while exhaling. This is not good and this won't go on any longer. He needed to calm down or else this guy is going to think that he was an anxious mess or even a complete idiot. If the first thing wasn't half of the truth...

However, he stepped out again, only to see that the big guy wasn't there. He walked into the kitchen only to see that Atsushi managed to find plates on which he gracefully put the food on.

Noticing Himuro, the miracle member turned his head to him. "Where do you keep your cutlery?"

"Right here." Himuro answered and took out chopsticks and forks. "Okay, cool. I guess we can eat now. I hope it taste good."

The dark haired male stepped aside to let Atsushi past him with the two plates in his hands and followed him. Sitting on the couch, both started to eat slowly after saying "Itadakimasu."

"Woah, this is really good." Himuro said and caught Atsushi grinning again. "Wh-what?"

"You're eating with those?" He pointed at the fork in his hand.  
"Oh...yeah, sometimes I do without thinking about it."

He smiled which has been responded with an equally friendly smile from the purple-head. Watching television was a good way of avoiding uncomfortable silence and the noise of hearing each other munching.

"Ahh...that was good." Murasakibara sighed and leant back. "It's nice, having something else inside me than only sweet stuff. I guess I over did it."

"Hm? Do you feel bad? Y-you can lay down if you want."  
"Woah, really, can I?"

That was a surprise. On the one hand, Himuro just said it as a polite offer and yet hadn't expected such an answer. He looked at the sofa which was way to small for him and glanced at his bed. This should fit.

"You can lay down on my bed, If you're not feeling well."

At first, Atsushi looked troubled while glancing at the bed and than at Himuro again. Feeling sick after eating so much candy, would be a reason for Himuro to puke or drink lots of water but he couldn't really believe that this guy, who was eating tons of sweets, was feeling sick.

"Can I?"  
"Yeah, of course."

He smiled his typical smile and pointed with his hand to the bed where Atsushi slowly walked to. Like a giant tree he let himself fall into the coziness and sighed through his nose.

A little shiver ran down Himuro's spine while hearing his teammate's voice. Without causing too much noise, he stood up and put away the plates back into the kitchen.

He washed them in silence and started to tidy up the kitchen after making the food and thought about his giant problem. How long does this guy intend to rest here?

What should he do now? He was kinda sleepy as well. This guy could sleep here if he wanted because it was already dark outside and Himuro hated dismissing someone at this kind of time.

Maybe he should just loosen up and lay beside this guy. Yeah, why not? And tomorrow he would jump out of the 14th floor. He shook his head and let out a small laugh.

Taking out a magazine about Japan's life style, he sat back on his sofa and started to read after turning off the TV. Every once in a while, his murky gray eyes would wander to the spot ahead of him to the his bed where a person was now sleeping soundly.

The bed wasn't really small and would let fit in another person and even this giant guy managed to stretch out his entire body. Himuro never really noticed how big his bed was until this guy showed it to him.

Laying on his back, Atsushi rested soundlessly. One hand behind his head, the other on his stomach while his eyes were closed. He had to admit that his new team member was a nice guy because he couldn't expect his older teammates, allowing him sleeping in their bed, yet would they talk normally with him.

Admitting that he really had something for this quiet boy, he turned his head to the side and mustered Himuro's facial expressions. Those dark hair strains falling into his right eye and covering nearly half of his pale face had been a nice contrast.

And this beauty mark under his left eye, Atsushi always caught himself staring at it. "Muro-chin..." He suddenly had an idea. The raven haired boy looked up. "Yes?"

"Can you come over here for a second?"  
"Uh, okay."

He stood up and walked slowly over to the bed, looking down into violet eyes. The guy beneath him made move with his hand to come closer which Himuro did and with one swift movement, he grabbed Himuro and throw him softly on the other side of the bed.

"Ahh-!"

Himuro looked at him with almost big owl eyes and opened his mouth as he saw Atsushi laughing. "You should have seen your face, heh!"

"Yeah, you surprised me!" Himuro replied and was about to get up again, but big strong hands pushed him down and pressed him to another body.

"Maybe a little nap will make you feel better, too?" Atsushi said while resting his head on the soft pillow and looking into gray eyes. "You seem to be tired as well. Especially as I saw you in the morning."

"Ah yeah, I couldn't sleep last night."  
"Why?"

Why do you ask? Himuro observed the sleepy face above him while his heart was beating like crazy. This was too close and yet it felt so cozy.

"Well...I left the windows open and it was freaking cold. I sensitive to low temperatures."

"Ah?" He raised a purple eyebrow and placed his hand on Himuro's back to push him closer to his body. Even if the smaller male was nervous as hell, he felt the warmth from this body surrounding him and making him sleepy.

It was so comfortable and so warm that his eyes started to get heavy. "I hope it's okay for you If I'm going to stay over the night because I can't move right now and I'm pretty sure you won't carry me on your back like the old lady."

"Yeah, I agree with that." Himuro answered and closed his eyes. "That would kill my back."

He heard a small laugh from above and grinned. What a strange situation. He didn't know this guy really well and yet he felt oddly comfortable around him, even in this position.

How fast a simple stomach ache led them to sleep together in Himuro's bed. Well, it has to be Atsushi wicked idea who just pulled him down. This guy surely allowed himself playing with him. Himuro wondered, if this guy planned this act from the beginning he was eating or if he really felt sick.

"Hey, Atsushi, how do you feel?"

The Miracle member almost forgot about this and didn't even open his eyes. Instead, he just nuzzled his face in the raven hair and mumbled. "Much better..."

Himuro couldn't help but grin. This guy would lead him to many surprising moments and this is going to be more often the case, he thought and shook his head lightly while inhaling Atsushi's sweet scent.

The only hook in all this was, that this guy didn't speak much just like Himuro which made it even harder to figure him out. But Himuro got his own acting skills of analyzing someone.

One thing was sure, the purple-head wasn't scared of skin on skin contact and he somehow liked playing with Himuro. The black haired male guessed that Atsushi even did all the things on purpose that made him blush so this was the proof that he liked to play with him.

He just needed to be careful not to let him to close. However, enjoying such a sleep with him, was really soothing. "Muro-chin..." He felt the vibration on the chest rumbling through his own. "I guess I really need to look after you just like granny said."

"Heh, why do you think that?" Himuro chuckled. He realized, lying in bed like this and talking in this sleepy manner made them look like a couple in the after play. He swallowed as he thought about this and slowly pushed that into the corner of his mind.

"You seem to be too nice and you always say yes."  
"That's not true. I'm just polite, and I can fight back If I have to."  
"Hm...for self-defense, I see but as a friend I can keep an eye on you."

Oh, there it is. The confirmation that they are friends now. Well, isn't that nice? The first step is done, somehow. But still, Himuro would like to ask him so many questions and maybe he would be able to do so if this guy would let him. He just hoped, this guy wouldn't bore for too many personal things or wouldn't get tired of him.

Slowly sinking into a slumber, Himuro fell asleep with a soft smile on his lips and the question inside of his head: Was this right?

˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • •


	5. One day after the other

It was so warm, Himuro didn't want to open his eyes, but the sun shone right into his face and as he tried to turn around, something just didn't let him. He furrowed his brows and tried to wiggle slighty but strong arms were around his body, not letting go of him.

He then realized he wasn't alone in his bed as he felt another body on his back. A thigh bewteen his legs and a face that was nuzzling his neck. Those strong arms, kept him in place and squeezed him like a pillow close to another body! His eyes widened as he remembered who just slumped the other day into his bed and just dragged him into it as well.

Blushing hard, he didn't know what to do. Would this guy be embarrassed or mad if he would wake up and see in which position their are in? Or should Himuro act all offended by this? He just had no idea and the warm breath on his neck just made it worse for him.

"Hmm...hungry..."

Yeah, good for you just don't bite me! Himuro shuddered as the breath ghosted over his skin. Feeling those hands on his stomach and the thigh between his legs made the boy realize, he couldn't escape. His teammate was one hell of a huge tree, and now, he was still sleeping, probably dreaming about some snacks. And his Kung-Fu grip didn't seem to get loose.

The raven haired boy sighed quietly. He would lie before admitting that this position was kinda nice and yet it was scary at the same time. This was a position for lovers not for teammates who had no clue about each other. And sure not for Himuro who wasn't able to trust someone. But he could still dream about it and enjoy it why it lasted, right?

Suddenly, he had been turned around and faced a very sleepy face from Atsushi, who just grabbed his head and pressed it to his chest. He heard the other male sigh in satisfaction and turned red again. Inhaling the scent and placing his hands somehow between his body and the other one, he tried to push himself away.

"Oi...Atsushi..." He pressed out and pushed a little harder, but not so that it hurt. "Hey...I can't breath!"

Hearing a mumble from above he finally managed to wake up the big guy. Eyes still half open, he looked down and smiled dizzy. "Morning, Muro-chin..." He greeted him with a slurred voice.

"Ah...good morning, Atsushi." Himuro replied as he observed the expression and smirked softly. Seeing another mimic as the ordinary I-don't-care look was something. "Uhm...do you mind?"

The purple haired male looked down and didn't find it awkward being this close to another male. Still, he nodded and turned on his back to let him go. "That's why I could sleep so well..." he murmured as Himuro stepped out. "Yeah, you were squeezing me."

"Oh."

That was all? Nothing like, sorry maybe I crushed you too hard or was it okay? Well, if it was like that, what should Himuro do? He ran a hand through his hair while walking to the bathroom and grabbing clothes to change. Making himself ready, he splashed water into his face, brushed his teeth and styled his hair. While rubbing his eye, he wondered why this guy was the way he simply was.

He heard from the other Yosen palyers, that almost every Miracle member had somewhere a screw loose. And they shared the image of an irogant player, venturing to be overbeating with their talent. Himuro was envious of them because having a talent without any tricks was astounding. Unlike him, no Miracle member had to fake his moves or act his tactics out.

They had it in their being, whereas Himuro always needed practice to create his movements. As he was thinking about that, he heard something behind him and almost choked on the toothpaste.

"Sorry, but where do you keep your water?"  
Spitting out, Himuro wished his mouth with the back of his hand. "Under the sink, in the kitchen."  
"thanks."

And with that, the giant stepped out and left him alone. Himuro did forgot to close the bathroom door but still he thought people were polite and ask things after he steped out of if. But no, not this individual. This one just went straight to him and scared him from behind.

Sighing deeply, he stepped out as well and followed the giant into the kitchen where he found him sitting on a chair and drinking water from a glass. This guy really had no manners... Himuro smiled lightly and grabbed a glass as well to fill it with water.

"You're really a heavy sleeper."  
"Ah yeah, I sleep like a dead."

Normally, Himuro would say the same, but not when he was sleeping with someone in his bed. Damn, he hated smalltalk even more when there was a human being, still in his own world and maybe just not giving a damn about thinking and replying. But why had he be the one to talk? Ah yeah, uncomfortable silence that is. Drinking his water quietly and trying to wake up decently, Himuro just looked outside.

"You even sleep with that thing around your neck?" Murasakibara suddenly mentioned and pointed at the necklace with the ring that Himuro got because of Kagami. Surprised by that question he nodded slowly. "It's precious to me."  
"Hmm..." Nodding in reply the bigger male just titled his had as if the answer didn't satisfy him.

Escaping this conversation, Himuro stood up quickly and went to the cupboard, turning his head to the side while speaking. "I heard you mumbling that you're hungry, what can I offer you? I have some cereals, uh toast or would you prefer something sweet?"

By mentioning sweet, Himuro had to grin but hid it as Murasakibara's head turned to him. "Something sweet? That's always a good option." While Himuro was checking his supply, Atsushi just leant back and observed his smaller team player and his eyes focused on the stature before him. Scanning the form from head to toe as this one turned around with a jar in his hand.

His eyes now on the jar, he blinked and titled his head almost like dog. "What's that?" Sitting across Atsushi, Himuro placed the jar in front of him and smeared him a toast with the brown thick content. "That's Nutella. I don't know if Japan has this kind of thing, too?"

He shoved the plate to Atsushi who ogled the thing. Taking it with his hand and slowly eating it, he licked his lips. "Hmm..yeah It's been a while since I ate this. It's good!" He said while smiling like a pleased kid, making Himuro grin as well. They sat like this for a while, enjoying more or less the silence.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Atsushi asked him after licking his fingers clean and Himuro had to grin even more as he saw the face of his team mate. Almost everywhere around his mouth was chocolate and it just looked so ridiciouls. Handing him a tissue, Himuro shrugged. "I wanted to visit the town, maybe looking for new places."

"Can I join you?"  
"Yeah, of course."

Why was he always so fast with his mouth? So it's been sattled. Another day with this giant, what would it bring? He watched Atsushi cleaning his face and chuckled lightly as this one just couldn't get it right. As purple eyes looked into the grey one, Himuro pointed at his face where Atsushi still left some chocolate. He heard him groaning and bend over the table to help him. He took the tissue out of the big hand and rubbed the leftovers away.

"Do you wanna make yourself ready, or do you want to go home first?" He asked while Atsushi left him rubbing the corner of his mouth. It looked as if the Miracle member didn't think about this and had to admit, he needed to change.  
"Ah yeah, right. Wanna come with me?" There was a moment of silence which made the question sound more awkward than intendet. "Y-yeah, why not!" Himuro quickly added.

And with this, they walked from Himuro's place all the way down to the other end of the city, where Atsushi lived. Himuro couldn't believe it when he saw the giant house of his team mate. Murasakibara just yawned and went ahead while fumbling his keys out of his pocket. With a little come-hither movement with his hand, he signalized Himuro to follow him. Not knowing any better, he just walked after the giant like a shadow, the stairs up to his room.

He had no clue what to expect as he saw the giant room which was somehow neatly and yet somehow disorderly. Maybe it was because of all the candy papers on the ground? It still looked very comfortable, even more with the big window that offered a nice view to the a lake and the big city behind it. It was a whole new view than Himuro had in his own flat. He imagined it during the night and almost forgot that Atsushi was behind him, already changing.

As he turned around, he saw the hard muscled back and shouldn't be surprised about it, because he saw this every time the had practice. But still, he couldn't help and stare at this amazing body. Turning his head away, because he didn't want to look like a creep, he waited patiently as the big boy got dressed.

"One day I'm going to invite you to my place." Atsushi said while struggling with his pants. His long fingers trembled impatient with the small button. Himuro watched him as he stood in the corner. Should he? After some minutes, where Astushi still was wrestling with it, Himuro sighed through his nose and stepped close to him.

"Let me...help you." He said almost too quietly. If someone of his family would come in right now, they sure would guess things.  
He pulled on the fabric and pushed the button through the hole. This guy really was something. "Ah, thanks." Himuro coughed and looked up only to find an intense stare from above.

"Should we?" Atsushi asked as Himuro avoided the gaze. They walked down the stairs and out of the house.

"Woah, it's really big." Himuro said after a while. "So much room. Do you have siblings?"  
"Yeah 3 older brothers and one older sister, but they all moved out long ago. Sometimes they visit us."

Woah, 4 more of those giants? He couldn't imagine how his siblings would look like. He just had Atsushi's face in front of him and chuckled imagining them all looking alike. "What is it?"

"Eh..nothing. I was just...thinking." Himuro smiled as they walked past a candy shop. He looked to the big boy and expect him to stop. And just like he thought, the purple head couldn't past it without stopping. "Muro-chin, you can go on, I'll be right back."

Himuro nodded as the Miracle member went into the small shop. He walked around the corner, slowly to give him more time. As he walked, he heard from afar, loud noises, cheering voices and the familiar noise of a ball hitting the ground. Following the sounds, he ended up in front of a street basketball court.

It has been a while that he played outside the hall. His eyes observed the lively scene of groups, chatting with each other and throwing the ball. It has really been a long time, since he played outside like in America with Taiga.

Are they somehow gay for each other? Nah son, they are hella gay for each other.  
Stay tuned for some jealous Atsushi and soon, some kinky frick-frack!

thanks for reading!


	6. Nostalgia and Presence

How did it end up like this again? Moments ago, Himuro has been left alone to walk slowly ahead and that's when he found the street basketball court. As Atsushi still wasn't back after 15 min, why couldn't he get some amusement?

He played in a shorthanded group and helped them to give their rivals a dramatic defeat. It felt really good playing like this again, under the sky and hearing joyful people around him. There was still one thing that bothered him, why was his purple-head giant still not here?

As the match was over, Himuro felt pretty good as he saw the results. He felt like this was a nice warm up before he would challenge other players again. Provided, that he would be able to play one match more before Atsushi would finally come. Or maybe the giant could play with him?

He knew that Atsushi always grumbled when they were playing and even practicing, but Himuro remembered that one time, when he saw that one special side of his team mate. That one side when Atsushi was angry about something but didn't want to tell the others and dashed forward to grab the ball and slam dunk it with such a power.

Knowing that Atsushi was a Miracle member, meant that he had his special abilities as well and Himuro always wanted to see him in the so called "zone". But the giant said, he dislikes basketball, so was he even able to enter the zone? Giving 100% and even beyond that, being in a daze and completely activating his instincts just to follow the ball.

Himuro never experienced it, but he often heard about it and could only imagine how it would be. However, being able to see a tiny bit of Muraskaibara's power was a thing, Himuro couldn't get enough. Seeing those enormous muscles, flex in his movements was a damn pretty sight along with his purple hair that flew around his handsome face.

He had shaken his head after thinking too much about that guy and turned around, just to look at a familiar face. However, meeting Kagami after his match, was a big surprise. Crimson eyes stared at him and Himuro just took a millisecond to catch himself again. Sooner or later he would meet Kagami, or as he loved to say, his little brother.

He greeted him by speaking Englisch as a reflex and smiled inwardly hearing Kagami's voice. Speaking a second language was always handy, when there were so many people around you who don't need to know what they are talking about, even if it was only a banal greeting.

Of course, Kagami would still see him as an a clinical person, but what could Himuro do? Smiling softly in response, he needed to say that it was his nature of showing emotions like this. There was a strange tension between them. It wasn't aggression, but an odd feeling from both sides. As if they should say things to each other that were much more meaningful.

And now, maybe was a good time to continue where they stopped? Feeling a little bit rude, Himuro greeted Kagami's friends in the language everybody understands. Seeing that Kagami had found good friends and a proper team gave him a warm feeling.

As he looked into Kagami's frowned face, he knew that the redhead wasn't satisfied at all that he left him. As they both stared at each other again, someone suddenly interrupted the tension, by punching Kagami in his side. A small guy with light blue hair just like his eyes that stared at the big male, almost without expression. And Kagami was calling him a poker-face...

"You're irritating me, Kagami-kun. Stop being indecisive."  
"Why you litte!"

The raven haired boy watched them argue like an old couple and his eye wandered to the small male that just sneaked up on them like that. It made him furrow his brow for a moment that he didn't notice him earlier. Having such a bright hair color and yet the ability to, or the nature of having a weak presence.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" He suddenly remembered that Yosen was talking about the other members of the generation of miracles in the locker room and how twisted every single one was. He heard something about light blue hair and how everyone forgets about him so easily.

The guy, who introduced himself as Kuroko Tetsuya blinked at him, obviously he wasn't surprised that Himuro overlooked him. The Yosen member chuckled over his name that sounded similar to his own. Kagami somehow felt nostalgic and even a bit sentimental as he told Kuroko about their past, which he didn't have to, but well.

Listening to them as they parsed Kagami's behavior that he lost the last game intentionally, Kuroko had some good advice for the redhead. Kagami knew that it was false and Himuro knew exactly why he did it and yet, both weren't happy about it.

He left Kagami with a punch in his face and a straight declaration. But Taiga shouldn't forget that Himuro was pretty angry as well during their important match when he faked his loss. Knowing that it hurt his little brother just to end their relationship like this, Taiga wouldn't want to win against him. But the thing he did back then, was unacceptable and he knew it.

As he looked into those crimson eyes, he remembered the punch in Kagami's face years ago. By making this guy his little brother, Himuro felt like he had some kind of authority. He taught him to play basketball and it was him, who looked after this guy all the time when they were together. The glare he got now, was filled with curiosity and mostly, insecurity.

Himuro wasn't surprised about this. For him, there was a time when he realized, he couldn't teach Kagami anything new anymore than the things he already knew. He felt like his authority was slipping and that he hadn't the right to call himself, the big brother anymore. Their head-on-head strength showed only, that one had to be better than the other one.

It couldn't continue like this anymore, that's when Himuro made it clear for Kagami. He needed to surpass his little brother by a huge gab or he let him overcome him, but that would just mean, he wouldn't be able to call himself like this anymore. Where would his authority go? His role model to be, the stronger one?

He couldn't let this be. If this would happen, he just wouldn't be able to be the big bro anymore. That's why he needed to cut off his bond with Kagami. Besides, Himuro had his own little issue, not letting people too close to him.

Just as they got ready, looking each other dead in the eye, someone interrupted them a second time. As both looked up, different expressions were to recognize. Kagami and the rest of his team were just astounded at the height while Himuro just let out a quick breath.

However, Kuroko just glared at the big male with a knowing look in his eyes. Muraskibara took the basketball that flew in the air seconds ago and turned around to the smaller male, bending down to him as if he was a child. "My my Kuro-chin!" He sounded happy seeing him, or rather amused. "You look dead serious as always. Makes me want to crush you..."

He reached his long arm out and ruffled the ice blue hair with his giant hand. "Heh, just kidding." Feeling offended, Kuroko slapped the hand away. "Please stop that, Murasakibara-kun." Observing the two, Himuro noticed Atushi's childlike behavior turned on again.

Of what avail was it, replaying the morning accident over and over again as he was now sitting on Murasakibara's bed while the other one was grumbling in the kitchen. He just could smile a bit over the fact that his teammate ripped Kagami's upper eyebrows off.

And even if Atsushi told him they weren't allowed to play matches on the streets like that, Himuro still managed it, to overcome him for a game. But as soon as the match had started, the sudden rain just washed their opportunity away.

Later then, it was Murasakibara who pushed Himuro to the exit, not wanting to listen to Kagami's childish attacks anymore. It was a strange feeling as they walked quickly the way back to his big house. Entering, Atsushi quickly grabbed a towel and gave it to his small friend.

Since they walked back, Atsushi somehow changed. He didn't eat his candy, just murmuring something and walking fast. Himuro could think it over and over again if he had said something bad or if Kagami was annoying him that much? He had no idea which is why he was sitting quietly on the comfy bed and drying himself with the given towel.

"You shouldn't frown like that, Muro-chin or it will stay like this forever."

He didn't notice him and looked up, only to see a topless Murasakibara in the doorway. Not wanting to stare too much, he just shook his head lightly and started to rub his wet hair.

"Ah, I was just thinking...!"

He heard footsteps coming closer and suddenly a shadow hovering over him. Feeling the pressure from above, he didn't dare to look up, but Atsushi forced him anyway, by grabbing his chin.

"Does this baka did something to you?"

Being surprised over those words, Himuro just opened his mouth and didn't know exactly what to say. Ah, okay he didn't was there when they met and Kagami told his friends about their past so he can't know about this.

"I have seen that he has the same ring on his necklace, just like you Muro-chin. Did he hurt hurt you?"

"No..." The towel slid down on his neck and Himuro just shook his black hair. "He's something like...a little brother to me, why are you asking this all of a sudden?"

As his gray eye looked into violet ones, Atsushi just tilted his head, trying to read him with his stare as his wet hair fell into his face, almost tickling Himuro's cheeks.

"I don't know...somehow you two were staring so strangely at each other."

Was this guy suggesting the thing, Himuro was thinking about? He blinked and noticed that the face from above was dangerously close to his. Was he examining him or what?

He could feel the warmth of the skin and couldn't help but to avoid his gaze. He didn't want to talk about Kagami and himself and what they two have a business to clarify.

"It's nothing, you don't have to worry."

Himuro slowly came closer to Atsushi and thought the other one would understand to make him some room, but no the giant was still in his place and now it got awkward as they were so close to each other.

"Do you mind?"

His voice sounded weaker than he intended and Atsushi didn't move at first, but after some moments he slowly backed off. That's when Himuro could breath again.

He didn't like how the tension was now between them and he didn't want to tell some unnecessary things. "Thanks for the towel, I guess I'll be heading home then."

He saw Atsushi's stunned face and somehow felt the need to explain his escape. "I need to take a shower and clean the floor or else the old lady will get mad at me."

He quickly added, put the towel into Atushi's hand, bowed quickly down and walked slowly, not to show any sign of panic, out of the door. Atsushi didn't follow him, why should he?

He cursed himself for his behavior and yet was angry at the purple haired male. Why did he feel the need to ask him about something like this? And why does Himuro had to react this way? It was a banal thing that shouldn't have to turn out like this and yet it happened.

Maybe being so many hours together got on the giants nerves or something? It was a quick change of behavior that couldn't be unnoticed. Not when his usual routine was, eating candy, walking slowly and having a face that would say, I don't give a fuck about anything.

But as soon as they left the court, he actually pushed him to leave the other behind and than walked ahead of him. What kind of behavior was that? Was he angry? Was he annoyed? Was he hungry?

Himuro just shook his head as he walked to his own apartment, walking the stairs up and quickly through the doors. It was pathetic to think so much about such a small thing.

It wasn't his fault and yet it bothered him somehow. Maybe this was another lesson not to let himself be drawn to another person too much. Even if it was just a platonic friendship or maybe an admiration?

However, as he stepped in to the shower he made it clear to avoid the candy man for some time and clear his own head. It couldn't be that this guy managed to break his cool facade just like this and making him into a stuttering mess.

tension is slowly bubbling up and the first smut scene is about to come ;)

thanks for reading!


	7. Gotcha!

Walking through the streets of the city, Himuro held his camera ready, taking pictures of places he had been before. Thanks to Murasakibara's guiding the other day, he sure shouldn't get lost so easily. Now that he was alone, he could look at the little details here and there, observing people and thinking of how beautiful the city looked. Without feeling the pressure of someone next to him, or the awkward need to say something.

With bright colors of the sunshine and cherry blossom tree patels on the streets, it really gave him the feeling of something warm, maybe of spring even if it wasn't the right season. Inhaling the dry and cool air, Himuro let the sunshine warm his skin and walked slowly ahead, up the stairs of a high bridge.

It has been two weeks now, since that small and strange accident. He met Kagami after a long time and was happy to be able to settle things finally, but the weather decided to cancel it. And then there was this odd feeling he felt from Murasakibara as they walked rather quickly to the giant's house.

Since that moment, Himuro didn't know any better than avoiding him at all costs. He wasn't bad at reading people's minds, but the mind of that purple haired guy was surely something he still worked on to read. To everyone who would observe Murasakibara more than 5 min, they would simply say that this guy was a lazy human being with an arrogant attitude and a hobby like Willy Wonka.

But Himuro knew, there was more lying underneath that facade even if it was hard to believe. From the moment he spent the next day with Atsushi, after they somehow landed together on Himuro'S bed, the raven haired boy knew it that being too long with someone, wasn't healthy for him.

Sooner or later, he would feel the pressure and how his endurance would sink. He wasn't able having someone by his side for a long time. His family was an exception, even if he still had his moment where he just would walk away to find a place full of refreshing peace.

But as he was thinking about it, he noticed that this feeling didn't occur. There was just the nervousness and the feeling of the unknown of what would they do next? It came from Atsushi' side. That pressure he felt as the big boy leant over him, their faces being inches apart as he felt those purple bangs on his cheeks. He even could see Atsushi's pupils widen as he looked at him with that intense stare.

Himuro was glad back then that he was already sitting or else this stare would make his legs wobble. Was this guy angry at him? Or really pissed? It just gave him a feeling that the Miracle member had something on his mind, something he would like to tell but didn't dare to. Even at school, he rushed past the giant and did his best not to have any unnecessary involving with him.  
As he walked up the stairs and reached into the middle of the bridge, he gazed over the beautiful view. A wide lake, flowing in the direction he was looking, just though the big forest with all those Sakura trees. He had no idea how this place was called, but he walked with Atsushi over the bridge quickly to catch their train. Now he had the time to gaze into the beauty of nature that looked like a painting from the world's best artist.

With a small smile on his lips, he took his camera and captured the moment where the sun brightened the scene. It was really beautiful and gave him a satisfaction of calmness and even solitude. If he just had someone he could enjoy this with. His family was too far away, just like Alex. And Kagami? Well, who knows what was with this guy, if he hated him now or if he still was thinking about nostalgic things? And what was he thinking? After all, it was Himuro's decision to cut off his bonds with him, so why was he pondering about his childhood friend now? Yeah, it wasn't easy, being like this. Wanting to have someone so badly by your side that even your beloved solitude threatens you and yet being scared of too much… love? Maybe love wasn't the right thing to say. It was the fear that someone couldn't handle him for the time they would be together and might just leave.

So Himuro decided to cut off bonds with everyone who would get too close to him, or just kept shallow connection that doesn't need to make too much effort but still would be valuable. Once he thought of getting closer to Atsushi and eating snacks with him in the donut shop, he thought it would be a challenge to discover what was lying under the giant's surface. Besides, it wasn't a bad idea to get along with your teammates, especially him.

But who would have guessed that he caught himself slowly getting a crush on him? Shaking his head, Himuro took a last glance at the picture and walked the way down the path that led to the train station. It's really not easy to find someone who can stand by your side, being quiet and still not making you uncomfortable.

Someone who would be by your side whenever you need them and you would know that this person would always be by your side and still give you your latitude. Himuro had so much love inside of him which he would like to give someone to make him stronger and the feeling of home. Since his mother was living in America, he couldn't be there for her like he was before he decided to travel to Japan. Now he was alone, waiting and searching for the right person.

He had some flirts since he was back in Japan, but there was nothing behind them. Those were only playful gestures and polite smiles, nothing more. He still hadn't found the right person that would be worth to show him his full attention.  
And as he was thinking about a person, a familiar feature was right ahead of him. In the corner of the train station, far away from all the people, standing all alone, leaning against the stone wall.

Himuro's heart made a jump as he saw the unusual hair color and the big familiar frame. Automatically, he slowed down and sneaked between more people to submerge in the crowd. In thos short weeks, Murasakibara came once to train with the team and thankfully, the coach didn't pair them together.

They played like they usually did, with the exception that Himuro did everything to avoid getting a pass from him, or passing the ball to him. Wasn't that childish? Yeah, it was but he was confused and he knew he couldn't play like this. The coach, however didn't say a word. Maybe she was too distracted by Kenichi and his whining that Kensuke and Wei Lu made too much fun of him.  
Walking with the crowd, he looked around to look at the table, still trying to hide himself. He never liked the big crowd, but now it was the only chance to remain undetected. They walked slowly into the train, inch by inch, that even the temperature was rising slightly.

Was it worth it, to hide in a crowd full of people just to be unseen by him? Yeah, maybe, because if this guy would step to him with one move and confront him, he had no idea what to answer. Did he even notice he was avoiding him? Or was he just so angry about something that he doesn't even pay attention to his actions?

He didn't dare to turn his head now to see if he was still in the corner, but as he turned around, he noticed the purple head in the same train, only some seats from him. This guy must have taken the other doors and Himuro didn't catch this, because he was too busy pondering about small things.

Turning his head to the other side, he pushed himself deeper into the crowd and remained like this, staring out of the window as the train started to move. He only could shake his head about being like this. Walking away like a coward, it really started to get on his nerves.

He never really was a scaredy-cat. There had been harder times where he indeed felt fear, but due to his special ability, called acting and remaining cool, he just did things without thinking if he could do them or not. He simply did them.  
But dealing with people, especially someone like Murasakibara was troublesome and yet he enjoyed it. It was a strange mix and whenever he thought the Yosen ace was too much work, he actually liked it having him around. But now, he just wanted to find a hole and push himself into that.

At the first station, some people left his side and made it easier to let him be discovered. That's why he sat down next to an old lady from which he could observe the Miracle member. He would probably laugh over himself for doing such a fuss now, if he would be home alone.

Murasakibara was gazing out of the window, not eating, and even his hands were empty. Yes, he had a handsome face even with all the bangs hanging and covering half of it. In that millisecond, he could see the head turning and quickly looked away. Maybe it was for the best to dismount one station earlier.

He stood up and walked quickly to the door, reaching his hand out to push the button as someone was quicker. Turning his head to the person next to him, he froze immediately. When did he-?

"Ah, Muro-chin." He began slowly in a tone that Himuro didn't hear before. "I didn't see you were here as well." Slowly taking his arm back, he lowered his head to look at the boy. This one just stared at him for a brief moment and couldn't believe how this was possible that he was right beside him.

"Hello, Atsushi." Himuro addressed him with a small smile to overplay his nervousness. "I was in thoughts and I haven't seen you either. Even though, you always stand out." He hoped he didn't sound insulting.  
With a loud PLING, the doors opened and both stepped out, walking slowly towards the escalator. What now? This was the situation Himuro avoided at all costs. He had no idea what to say or what to ask. Or should he just act like he usually did, as if nothing happened?

"So uhm, what are you doing here?" Himuro started as they were still walking side by side. "I was bored so I came here." A simple answer and yet it gave him latitude to think more about it. "I see."  
"And you?" Feeling that the bigger form next to him bent a little over him to look at what he was holding in his hands, Atsushi noticed the camera. "I was just walking around, taking pictures I want to show my family. I don't know for how long I will be here."

Even though he managed to get the job at the donut shop, he still needed another job to pay the flat. Living in Japan sure was expensive.  
The other boy nodded and kept his stare on the smaller male, observing him from head to toe. Himuro could feel the gaze ghosting over him and it made him uncomfortable, even more uneasy. " "Please don't do that."

"Huh?"  
"Please stop staring at me like this."

They reached the top of the stairs, at which they parted days ago, only to walk together to Himuro's flat. Atsushi's house would be in the other direction. Right now, Himuro wasn't really looking at his team mate. Instead, he stared into the stomach that was right in front of him.

"I need to go now." He added a smile and was about to turn around as he felt a pair of hands on his waist. Being startled, he has been heaved over one shoulder of that broad muscle building. "Eh? What are you doing?" He didn't want to sound too freaked out but clung his hands on the back of Atsushi.

"To be honest, I got the feeling that Muro-chin is avoiding me."  
Himuro swallowed hard. "W-why do you think that? Please let me down!"  
"Don't wanna."  
"Huh?"

Atushi began to walk and Himuro could only see how his apartment seemed to get smaller and smaller with each step. He was walking in the wrong direction! Gently punching him into his back, he started to wiggle but a strong hand kept him in place.  
"Hey, what are you doing? My flat is that way!"  
"I know that, but I wanna talk with you."

He has been caught off guard by that sentence and looked over his shoulder but still couldn't see the others face. If he wanted to talk he could just say so and not kidnap him like that! It was not that he had something important to do but being caught by him, was not a thing he had planned.

"Uh… and where are we going?"  
"My place."

For someone who wanted to talk, this guy sure could use more words. Maybe he knew that if he had asked Himuro to come to his place, Himuro would refuse. All the way down to his house, Atsushi wasn't talking and Himuro was almost hanging down on his back like a dead body. Even his stomach started to hurt as it rubbed on Atsushi's hard shoulder.

People were staring at them and even some kinds wondered what they were doing. Soon they were surrounded by midgets that stared at them with curiosity. "Oi, big Onii-chan what are you doing?" A little boy asked as he tugged on Murasakibara's sleeve. Purple eyes looked down on him and Himuro had to admit that those kids were brave.  
"I'm going to eat him."

The kids covered their mouths as they looked at Himuro. This little girl that was observing him hanging there had to stretch her neck to speak to him. "Is that true?! Can't you run away?" Himuro had to suppress a chuckle as he saw the fear in her eyes.  
Atsushi really knew how to scare little children, not only with his appearance but with his words as well. "But he doesn't even taste good!" The girl yelled and punched him with her tiny fist. Murasakibara smirked and turned his head over his free shoulder to look at her.

"He was running away from me, so he needs to get punished." Himuro's eyes widened and something inside of him was telling him to kick Atsushi as hard as he could and ran away back to America. So this guy had noticed his actions after all…  
"What? Like with a ruler?" The other boy asked and a big question mark appeared on his face. Himuro couldn't help but think of something perverted even if a kid was saying this. "Yup."

"Atsushi!" Himuro warned him and punched him on his back. He looked at the girl down and smiled at her. "Don't worry I'll be okay. I'm not weak you know and besides, I can wrestle with him."

Their faces lit up and they made their hands into fists. "Really? Go give it to the big meanie!" Atsushi let out a small noise of amusement as the kids had been called by their parents, winking at him and showing him their thumbs. . "Muro-chin is good with kids, huh?"

"Unlike you." Himuro chuckled. "At least they didn't run away from the first time they saw you." He mumbled. "Some kids don't fear me, sadly." Atsushi added and fumbled something out of his pocket as he approached the doors of his house.  
The raven haired boy heard the keys and felt how Murasakibara had to bend a little to fit under the frame. He closed the door after him and carried Himuro upstairs to his room. This one looked around and wondered if someone was home and if that someone would have thought something strange seeing them like this.

Feeling those strong hands around his waist again, he had been pushed down on the big comfy bed with a soft sound. He didn't had the time to gather himself as Atsushi hovered over him, capturing him.

"You kidnapped me, Atsushi. That's not nice."  
"You're not nice either."  
"You wanted to talk, right? You could have just asked me to come to a café or something. This way, you could even buy something sweet for yourself."  
"That wouldn't work, because Muro-chin would say no. I know you're avoiding me. I can feel that."

So much pressure came from the boy's heat above, down on him and pressing him to the bed. There was a look on the bigger male's face, Himuro found astounding. He had his brows slightly furrowed and his lips pressed together, almost in a pout. He looked like a kicked puppy and Himuro would love to reach out and caress his cheek to soften his expression.  
"It's too noisy inside my head to go outside with you and talk in a café. I'm confused and angry and I don't understand even why. I can't even enjoy my candy. Muro-chin what have you done!"

Himuro's eyes widened. This guy was confused? Himuro was like this as well and had no idea why. Murasakibara started to act strange since the last two weeks and he was putting the blame on Himuro.

This guy even couldn't eat his candy in a normal manner so this had to be something serious but why should Himuro know this? He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't think of any smart words.  
"Since Muro-chin is with me, I can't concentrate anymore. I have so many strange thoughts! What have you done? I will really crush you!"

"Woah woah wait! I-I don't know what you mean!"  
Atsushi leant down, their faces only inches apart and Himuro's heartbeat rose almost painfully. He could smell the unique scent of his teammate and felt again those long bangs on his face. Looking into purple eyes that were demanding answers out of him he couldn't offer.

He avoided the gaze and placed his arms on those strong biceps, pushing him a little bit. He could feel the heat as his face got slightly red and didn't dare to look at the boy above him now. "I'm confused as well you know…" he swallowed, not knowing why he opened his mouth at all. "I thought you were acting strange and so I thought I should give you some space…"

He surely never had planned to get into this situation and as always, life had other plans. He was edgy and yet a part of him liked this closeness to the other male. Atsushi titled his head and frowned and as Himuro glanced at him, he chuckled softly.  
"Why are you laughing?" He sounded more whiney than annoyed but the expression he made was just amusing. Like a little kid that couldn't solve a math problem and got frustrated about it. "I'm sorry, but seeing this side of you surprised me."  
"It's not funny…I really don't get it…and besides." He grabbed Himuro by his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. "I saw a certain color on your cheeks…that's a rare side as well."

Himuro stopped smiling and looked again into purple eyes that sent out something warm. He couldn't help but stare for a while without thinking, without talking. Slowly those eyes came closer and closer until Himuro couldn't see anything anymore.  
He closed his own eyes as Murasakibara placed his lips on the male underneath him, slowly massaging them with his own and feeling the soft skin. By now, Himuro let out a small sigh and shyly kissed him back until he realized what was happening.

Pushing on the big muscled chest, he turned his head to the side, catching air as Atsushi licked his lips and observed him. "What was that?" Himuro asked in a whisper. "I don't know, but it tasted nice and I somehow felt at ease. What about you Muro-chin?"  
Himuro's heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest while looking into those beautiful purple eyes that had a longing inside of them. "Can we do it again?" Without waiting for an answer he lowered his head again and captured Himuro's mouth with his own.

His hands slid under his back, pushing him closer to himself as he knelt before the bed, right between Himuro's legs. The older male just let him do and felt the warmth that came from his touch. Was he enjoying this? Despite having his fear deep inside of him, he didn't want to let go now and wrapped his arms around Atsushi's neck. It felt so nice being like this and it was just like his friend said, he felt at ease.

A wet tongue from above licked over his lips, asking for entrance and slowly slid in as he opened his mouth to let the intruder explore. He couldn't believe that this was the Yosen ace which made him feel like he was about to melt.

Rubbing his tongue softly at the owner's, Murasakibara gave himself the time to explore and taste Himuro's mouth until this one was already gasping for air. The hands on his back slowly traveled lower and under the fabric of his black pullover to touch his skin. He felt goose pumps and shivered slightly. The mouth left him and moved to his jaw line, nibbling softly and going down to his neck. Licking the skin and sucking lightly on it, making Himuro gasp. His neck was his sensitive spot and Atsushi automatically pressed every button that would melt him.

He wanted to touch the male above him, too and trailed his fingertips on his chest which made the purple head stop. He looked at his teammate and Himuro used this chance to put his hands under the other male's dark grey pullover, feeling the abs and the soft skin.

They looked at each other with hazy eyes and Tatsuya knew, this was getting dangerous and still he didn't want to stop. He pushed himself up to the height from above and nipped on the other male's lips who quickly grabbed him.  
In a swift motion Murasakibara managed to sit on the bed and Himuro now was sitting on his lap. Their hands were buried under each other's clothes as their mouths were glued to together. Soon Himuro could feel something poking him from underneath and he shuddered at thinking how big Murasakibara was.

He felt getting it tight in his pants as well but he surely didn't thought about doing it now. He never knew that this guy could kiss. It felt so good that he was getting hotter and hotter and as much as he tried to hold back, he could feel loosing. It was troublesome.

"Muro-chin…" He breathed out during their kiss, pushing him closer and grasping his fingers over his nipples. This one inhaled the air sharply but didn't want to make a sound and bit quickly on his lower lip.

"Yes, Atsushi?"  
"Are you gonna stay the night?"  
"I don't know…I think I should go…"

Atsushi pressed the body of his teammate close to his and buried his face into his neck. "You always seem to run away from me…please stay." He put his hands on Himuro's bottom and pressed him down, eliciting a gasp and made an exquisite friction. "I want to taste you." He whispered into his ear and he bit his neck. "Can I?"

Fear was slowly rising inside of him as he was thinking about those words and he had no idea what his team mate was talking about. He just knew that letting himself fall was not an easy thing for him to do. On the contrary, he never did it for anybody.  
He swallowed and took a deep breath, while pushing himself away from the other male to look at him. He saw curiosity mixed with a sad tone in those eyes. "What do you mean? I…don't know. I-" He had been cut off as the Yosen ace licked his lower lip and touched his nose with his.

"Please, Muro-chin, stay here. I won't do anything bad."  
Himuro chuckled lightly. "I won't allow you to do anything bad but if you want to have a blue eye, I can help it."  
Atsushi raised an eyebrow and leant back on his elbows. "You think you can fight me?" An amused smile appeared on his lips which went over to Himuro as he leant forwards, placing his hands on the other boy's chest lightly. "You're underestimating me."  
"Since Muro-chin is always so quiet and polite, yeah maybe I do."

He wrapped his arms around Himuro's back and pushed him down, managing to let the raven head lying on his chest. He could hear his heartbeat that soothed his own and sighed quietly. What was he about to do with this guy? Such a problem child and yet, he liked it way too much for his own good.

"I'm really hungry, so can I?"  
Returning back to the question, Himuro was still confused and raised his head to give Murasakibara a sign that he had no idea what he meant. The Miracle member kept his stare and slowly pushed his hand between their bodies to grab Himuro's groin gently. "Here." The movement startled Tatsuya and he jerked involuntarily forward, his eye widened as he got it now.


End file.
